


Feast

by mariachiMushroom



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Badtouch!Bill, Bill makes the worst father, Body Swap, Cannibalism, Incest, Infection, M/M, Rape, Sharing Body Heat, Starvation, Suicidal Thoughts, body swapping used for porn, but actually Bill is just using Dipper as a convenient source of magical reagents, butchering a human corpse, gangrene, rendered human fat as sexual lubricant, takes place in a medieval au where Bill raises Dipper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariachiMushroom/pseuds/mariachiMushroom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill Cipher celebrates acquiring a new host body by butchering and eating the old body with his adoptive son, Dipper. Then he gets drunk off of human blood and "possesses" Dipper. </p><p>Takes place in a medieval au where Bill raises Dipper as his son.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feast

Dipper leaned over the low fire, stirring the last of the oats and some snow together in a clay pot. Outside, a winter storm raged, the wind sending icy fingers through the chinks in the abandoned peasant’s hut he was squatting in. Perhaps the original inhabitants had starved to death, or been killed by marauding bandits. The reason for the hut’s abandonment had been ignored when Dipper stumbled across the building a week ago. No matter what restless spirits might haunt the place, it sure beat freezing outside in the storm.

When the oats were finished cooking into a translucent soup, Dipper pulled the pot off the fire and huddled back under the blanket, where a man was lying still, as if sleeping. Dipper snuggled right up to the man’s body and lifted the man’s limp arm around himself, despite the rotting stench coming from the festering wound on the man’s swollen foot. The man’s body was burning with fever, and although Dipper probably should have been worried about waking up to a corpse, he was grateful for the extra heat.

Dipper sipped a bit of the gruel. The thin trickle of bland liquid burned a hot trail from his mouth, down his throat, and to his stomach, which growled at the prospect of receiving its first meal of the day.

Now came the hard choice. How should he divide the food between himself and the man he was babysitting? On one hand, Dipper needed to keep himself strong enough to fetch firewood and tend the fire. On the other hand, the man’s fever was wasting away his body, and Father would be very displeased if his body died due to malnutrition. Dipper could last a little longer, right? At least until the storm blew over and he could venture outside, try to poach a rabbit or dig some roots from the frozen ground.

Dipper made up his mind. He turned around to face the man’s slack face, and gently tapped his forehead against the man’s. For a moment, the world fell sideways and he lost the feeling in his body. Then Dipper opened his eyes, and stared at his own face.

Dipper, now overshadowing the man’s body, shivered at the cold. The fever magnified the effect of the cold, and Dipper clutched his original body for warmth. How thin and delicate the boy’s body felt in his arm, like a sack of porcelain.

The inside of the man’s head felt like it had been wrapped in wool. His stomach threatened to invert with nausea, but Dipper had to force something inside, lest the man’s body die. Dipper grabbed at the pot clumsily, but it was just out of his reach. He dragged himself up, wincing as the rotten foot dragged on the ground and sent streaks of pain up his leg. Shakily, he tilted the pot over to tip the warm gruel into his mouth.

A knock sounded at the door. Dipper started and knocked over the pot, spilling the precious gruel on the ground. Dipper tried to scoop up the liquid before it soaked into the ground, but the watery liquid mixed with the dirt floor, and his clumsy hands only churned the gruel into mud. The waste of the last bit of food was almost enough to make him cry.

A harsh thudding, as if someone was slamming his body against against the door, rattled the hut. Dipper hugged the man’s arms around the boy’s body and forced his soul back into its original container. He picked up his knife and warily approached the door. Whoever it was, he would have to strike first before his weakened body gave out on him.

“Pine Tree! Let me in, it’s freezing out here,” barked an unfamiliar voice in a familiar tone. At that commanding tone, Dipper hastily pushed aside the barrel and wood plank barring the door.

“Welcome back, Father.” A broad-shouldered man stumbled inside, covered in snow. The rough cloth of his clothes were too thin for the icy weather, but from the crust of ice on his beard, Dipper knew that he had walked in the storm for many a mile.

“Check out these new digs!” said the demon Bill Cipher, showing off his newest body. “Some peasant guy wanted his family to have enough food to survive the winter, so I led a couple of deer to his place. And in exchange, I got his body!” Dipper bit his tongue to keep from asking why his father had not bothered to lead a deer to Dipper as he starved in this miserable hut for this past week.

“That’s great,” Dipper said neutrally. “What should I do about that?” Dipper pointed to the dying body he had been so carefully tending to.

“I don’t need it anymore. Let’s eat him.”

That was the best news Dipper had heard all day. Finally, he could stop wasting food on that useless rotting husk.

Dipper tied one end of a rope around the legs and threw the other end over the rafters. The two of them hoisted up the body until it dangled in the air. The doomed man’s half-opened eyes stared vacantly as Dipper readied the knife.

Fisting his hand in the dying body’s hair, Dipper slit the throat. Blood spurted from the neck, in a violent stream that pulsed with the heartbeat of the dying man. The body gurgled and choked in its own blood, involuntary twitching and spraying Dipper with blood. Dipper held the man’s head still, nudging the clay pot over with his foot to collect the blood. Cipher cupped his dirty hands in front of the stream and greedily drank down the blood. Messy streaks dripped down his face and into his shirt.

When the flow of blood slowed to a trickle, Dipper prepared to butcher the corpse. First, he carefully slit from the hanging genetalia to the chest, scoring the flesh gently to keep himself from piercing the bowels and tainting the meat. When he reached the thin fleshy membrane around the guts, he ripped open the belly. Out came the intestines, stomach, and liver in one big package. He set aside the intestines, in case he wanted to make sausage with the casings later. Next, he reached into the rib cage and pulled out the heart and lungs. By this point, the heart was no longer beating, but Cipher still took messy bites out of the warm flesh.

Now came the tedious part of filleting the body. Dipper let down the body so he could get better leverage. To get rid of the gangrenous foot, Dipper cut around the right knee, severing the tendons until the calf came off easily. He tossed the rotting limb aside with disgust. Dipper detached the arms and legs at the major joints, and then cut the belly into strips. At time of death, the man’s body had been wasting away, but there was still a bit of fat in the belly, marbled like bacon. Finally, Dipper hacked off the head. He presented the severed trophy to Cipher, who scooped out the eyeballs and popped them into his mouth.

All this had taken hours, and Dipper was now faint with hunger. While Cipher was occupied with scooping the gelatinous brain out the man’s skull, Dipper took some of the tender, fatty, belly strips and lay them over the coals. When they started to sizzle, he bit into the rich, charred flesh, tearing off hunks with his teeth. The pork-like flavor filled his mouth and Dipper moaned with pleasure at the first meat he had eaten in weeks.

After his initial hunger had been satiated, Dipper cut a few strips off the legs and cooked those over the fire until they were hot and juicy. His father prefered his flesh as close to living as he could get it, but the popping fat and savory aroma tempted him into snatching a strip off the fire, incidentally burning his fingers. The two ate like animals, gnawing the cartilage off the tips of the bones and cracking them for the marrow. Dipper reveled in how he could eat, and eat, and eat, and still have meat left over.

Finally, Dipper could cram no more food into his body. He lay on the ground, covered in grease and blood, luxuriating in the feeling of utter fullness. Now that his hunger was satiated, at least for now, Dipper could feel the icy coldness penetrating the hut from without, the teeth of winter nibbling at the heat within. With heavy movements, Dipper stirred himself to feed the hearth. He was about to add another branch to the fire when large hands grabbed him from behind and pulled him away.

“That was some mighty fine cooking you did there,” drawled Cipher. Despite their proximity to the bright flame, Dipper saw that Cipher’s pupils were dilated. “Give your old man a hug.”

“Father, are you drunk?” Cipher sat Dipper on his lap and nuzzled into his hair. “Yup, you’re drunk.”

“Couldn’t let all that blood go to waste. Even though it wasn’t the sweetest. Unlike you.” Cipher licked Dipper’s cheeks clean of the dried blood, like an over-enthusiastic dog. When he was finished with the face, he moved on to Dipper’s neck, mock-biting it like a vampire. He didn’t seem to be interested in actually drawing blood, just nibbling and sucking on the flesh. Dipper shivered, even though he was in front of the fire and Cipher’s body was so warm.

“What are you doing-” started Dipper, only to be cut off by Cipher’s mouth on his. The rough beard scratched Dipper’s lips. Dipper froze as Cipher pried open his mouth and slipped his tongue inside. A lingering taste of blood and flesh still clung to Cipher’s mouth. Unsatisfied with Dipper’s stillness, Cipher grabbed the back of Dipper’s head and forced their mouths together. Dipper reluctantly moved his tongue against Cipher’s, trying not to recoil at the feel of that slimy muscle invading his mouth.

Cipher broke the kiss and pushed Dipper to the ground. His calloused hands roamed over Dipper’s stomach, and lifted up the rough wool tunic he was wearing. That touch, alternating gentleness with rough scratches on his chest—Dipper knew Cipher wanted some kind of reaction out of him, but didn’t know what.

“Don’t just lie there. Do something.” Cipher growled.

“I don’t know what you want.” Dipper timidly placed a hand on Cipher’s chest. “Is this-” Cipher ground his crotch into Dipper’s body. A hard rod of flesh rubbed against Dipper’s genetalia.

Dipper’s eyes widened. Oh.

“Wait, I don’t know anything about sex,” Dipper begged, grabbing Cipher’s arm.

“You’re a bright kid, I’m sure you’ll figure it out.” Cipher took off his ragged clothes and tossed them aside. Now that they were both naked, Dipper could see Cipher’s engorged member, its purple head waving threateningly in his direction. It was so much larger than his own organ.

Cipher wrapped his hand around his member, and pumped it up and down. The sensation seemed to surprise him, as his eyes fluttered upwards. He groaned and dug his fingernails into Dipper’s shoulder. An expression that was almost like pain crossed Cipher’s face, but Cipher just stroked himself faster.

Cipher pulled Dipper up to a sitting position and positioned Dippers hands on his member. Up close and personal, it seemed even larger. The skin on the member moved fluidly, like it was detached from the hard flesh within.

“Squeeze harder. Like that, ohh-” Cipher bit his lip as Dipper clenched his hands around the tip of his member. Dipper experimented a little with movements, and found that Cipher and moaned harder when he slid the flap of foreskin over the tip of his phallus on the upstroke. A bead of fluid collected at the hole on the tip of the member, and Cipher actually whimpered when Dipper wiped it away. From then on, Dipper made sure to smear the slick fluid all over the head when it appeared, and was rewarded with soft cries of pleasure.

This sex stuff wasn’t so bad, if it was all just rubbing. Dipper’s arms were getting a little tired, but if that was it, then this might become his favorite way of keeping his father happy. And it was kind of fun to wring such a reaction out of the usually untouchable demon. With one hand, Dipper stroked the hairy sack under the member, and played with the eggs inside as they shifted around. In reward, Cipher ran his fingers through his hair, and Dipper redoubled his efforts.

Yes, things were going well, until Cipher decided to return the favor and grabbed Dipper’s limp genetalia.

“Ow, let go, you’re hurting me.”

“I don’t want you to feel left out,” crooned Cipher. His calloused hand scraped on Dipper’s sensitive tip. Dipper stopped stroking Cipher and winced at discomfort.

Cipher frowned as his tender ministrations failed to cause the desired reaction. If it was possible to retract into his body, Dipper’s organ was trying to do that right now. Then, Cipher’s eyes lit up as if he had thought of a clever plan.

Cipher bent down to kiss Dipper again. This time, there was a moment of disorientation that left Dipper lightheaded. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, he was staring at his own face.

“Aargh! Father, what did you do!” His voice was deeper now, and resonated out of his chest. Cipher in Dipper’s body grinned maliciously.

“You should be used to these body-swaps by now. How are you enjoying the other side?” Cipher pressed his finger against the tip of the member that now belonged to Dipper. Dipper gasped as the delicious sensation traveled down his erect flesh and to his spine. Against the light pressure of the fingertip, Dipper bucked, and was rewarded by Cipher grasping his member with both hands. The entire world shrunk down to the sensation of small hands going up and down, up and down.

Dipper felt the touch change on his member and looked down. With one hand, Cipher was pumping the engorged phallus, and with the other, Cipher was roaming over the boy’s body, scraping fingernails across the neck, where Dipper could see bite marks from how Cipher had bitten it before, splaying fingers over his chest and tweaking a nipple, which made Cipher gasp. The boy’s member was starting to pick up, and Cipher lined it up against the larger man’s, rubbing them both together with his hands. Something about the touch of the smaller member excited Dipper, made the larger phallus jump in Cipher’s hands. Cipher noticed the reaction, and smirked up at Dipper.

“Looks like you’re ready for the main course.”

“I don’t know what you mean.”

“Sure you do. Here, I’ll make this easy for you.” Cipher groped near the fire for a strip of fatty belly meat, and squeezed a handful of grease in his hand. Lubricated by the slippery fluid, he worked one finger into his bottom.

“Are you seriously—uhrg, but I poop from there.”

“Not today you don’t.” Cipher worked another finger inside, at the same time pumping the boy’s member to stiffness in his hand. When he was done, Cipher squirmed right up to Dipper and rubbed coquettishly against his body. Cipher grabbed on to the man’s member and tried to push it inside, but the hard flesh was deflating as Dipper faced the unappealing prospect of penetrating himself.

“Hey, hey, stay focused here.” Cipher said, slapping Dipper on the face. “I’m going to be fucked tonight, and it’s either gonna be by your dick or one of these bones.” Cipher held up one of the long thigh-bones, covered in dirt from the floor.

“Okay, okay, I’ll do it!” Reluctantly, Dipper pumped himself back to hardness and lined up the man’s cock with the boy’s hole. He had no idea how something of that size was going to fit inside. Dipper gritted his teeth and slowly pushed in, feeling the resistance as the hole stretched. The tip worked its way inside, and Dipper was overcome with the feeling of his sensitive organ being surrounded by soft, warm flesh.

Meanwhile, Cipher was arching his back and breathing heavily. “Woah, that’s, that’s intense,” he panted, eyes leaking tears. Dipper hoped he wasn’t damaging his body too much. He still had to wear it the next morning.

Bit by bit, Dipper slid inside until he was fully ensconced in his own body. He still couldn’t believe that the entire thing had fit. Heavy breathing filled the room, as father and son gazed into each other’s eyes. Cipher adjusted himself to lay comfortably on the dirt floor, and Dipper groaned at the way the tight flesh rippled around him. It wasn’t quite enough movement to satisfy his itch, so Dipper pulled out an inch and then pushed back in, losing himself in the way the body below him swallowed him up.

The haphazard thrusts settled into a steady rhythm, in and out, as Dipper fucked himself. Cipher mewled like a cat under him, dug his fingernails into his back, wrapped his legs around the man’s back as if trying to fuse with his body. Dipper lay over the boy’s body, covering it with his own. The shift in position made Cipher squeak.

“You’re kind of cute like this,” Dipper said, running a hand over the boy’s red cheeks.

“No I’m not, I’m an ancient demon of vast and unknowable power—” Dipper thrust again, earning another squeak. Dipper grinned at how Cipher was trying to maintain a hateful glare despite his eyes rolling back with each thrust. With a scowl, Cipher grabbed onto the man’s short hair and pulled himself up for a rough kiss.

When they broke apart, Dipper was on the bottom, back grinding into the dirt, being thrust into by a giant. Dipper was being crushed by the man’s weight, unable to breathe. His throat choked up. The organ penetrating him was tearing him apart.

“Stop, Father, I don’t want to do this anymore!” Cipher only thrust harder in response.

“Too bad. I do!” Cipher laughed sadistically. Dipper gasped with each thrust. Tears burned at the corner of his eyes. The force of the pounding jarred his bones. Dipper tried to borrow from the future to survive the present. Eventually, Cipher would finish and they could eat the rest of the meat. Dipper tried to focus on how the human flesh tasted in his mouth instead of on the way Cipher’s member filled him up and scraped him out.

After a while, Cipher seemed to grow tired of fucking a limp body. Cipher wrapped his arms around Dipper and lifted him up into a standing position, without pulling out. The change in angle shifted around the hot flesh embedded in his body, until it was jabbing painfully into his bowels.

“You’d better hold tight. Because I’m letting go!” Cipher opened his arms and Dipper fell backwards for a terrifying heartbeat until he grabbed on to Cipher’s shoulders. Dipper pulled himself close to Cipher in a cruel parody of a hug as Cipher bounced up and down, jostling his member in Dipper’s body. Tears streamed out of Dipper’s eyes, and Cipher paused to lick them up, like a favorite condiment.

“Phew, getting close. How are you doing, kid?” All Cipher heard in response were hiccups and sniffles as Dipper tried to control his expressions, tried not to betray his agony on his face. Dipper had gone soft, and Cipher noticed this as he poked at Dipper’s spongy flesh.

“Aww, don’t be sad. Daddy will make it all up to you.” Cipher leaned knelt down and lay Dipper on the ground. Dipper closed his eyes, not wanting to see his violator. He felt like he was going to vomit all the meat he had eaten. He could hear Cipher rustling around near the fire. A warm, slippery finger probed at his abused entrance, coated it in more rendered fat. The grease was actually vaguely soothing on the broken skin. The finger slid in and out, a gentle echo of the previous rough pounding. Dipper relaxed, and was actually getting kind of sleepy until Cipher pressed into something that made him cry out.

“Yes, that’s the reaction I like.”

“What--ah!” Cipher twitched his fingers again, and Dipper couldn’t speak, only moan in breathy little pants.

“What was that? I don’t think I quite heard you.”

“Stop, plea-ah!” Dipper fisted his hands at his sides, the pleasure too intense to be bearable.

“You’re going to have to speak more clearly if you want me to listen to you. I’ll stop if you can manage to count to three.” Cipher held his fingers still, daring Dipper to take the bait.

“O-one.” Dipper gasped. “Two. Th-eek!” Dipper squeaked as Cipher moved his finger.

“Oh, so close,” mocked Cipher. “Do you want to try again?”

“Don’t make me do this, I w-aah!” Cipher massaged the spot mercilessly until Dipper couldn’t talk, couldn’t think straight anymore. His brain went fuzzy. Dipper felt his member stirring and he hated it, hated how good it felt and how awful, all at once.

Cipher pulled out his finger, and Dipper was too limp to struggle. Dipper was turned over on his hands and knees, butt pointed towards Cipher, like an invitation.

“Father, I beg of you—” Dipper whispered.

“Ready or not, here I come!” Cipher grabbed Dipper’s skinny hips and plunged in, bruising his sides with the force of his grasp. In this position, Cipher’s member could go deeper than ever before, until Dipper swore that it was pressing into his stomach, jostling its load of human meat.

This round was worse, so much worse, because it felt so good. Cipher was pressing against that sickly-sweet spot and this time, Dipper wanted to press back. At least he wasn’t forced to face his father in his humiliation. Dipper’s gasps of pain were indistinguishable from his gasps of pleasure. Tears dripped down and were swallowed by the ground.

The slaps of the older man’s body on his bottom. The stench of viscera and unwashed sweaty bodies. The mixed agony and ecstasy from his lower half. Cipher reached his hand around to grab Dipper’s member, and that was too much. Dipper just wanted everything. To. Stop.

Like water bursting through the dikes in flood season, Dipper felt something explode in his body, tingles traveling from his spine out through his member. His mind contracted to a pinpoint as waves and waves of wonderful, awful, pleasure coursed through his body. His mind went blank. His arms gave out. His face dragged on the gritty dirt as Cipher cursed and thrust deeply into his body, but his mind was in a different place. A place where everything was beautiful and nothing hurt.

Dipper found himself lying on the cold dirt ground. That discomfort didn’t matter. Nothing mattered. He wanted to capture this hollow feeling, jar it, weave it into a blanket and hide under it. His breath left clouds of white in the air. Dipper wished he, too, could just evaporate.

As Dipper lay there, dazed, cruel hands flipped him over and slapped his face.

“How could you let me do that!” yelled Cipher. “Fuck! I lost my easy source of virgin’s blood!” Cursing, his father stood up and kicked Dipper in the guts. “And you let the fire go out!” Cipher got up and leant over the hearth, muttering some spell that sent sparks flying from his fingers.

Dipper continue to stare at the ceiling. The wind whistled through chinks in the thatched roofing. If he was lucky, the winter storm would overrun the hut and bury them both. Someone might dig them up in the spring, and discover their charnel feast and unholy union. But Dipper would be gone, wrapped in the sweet sleep of oblivion.

**Author's Note:**

> Welp. That was a thing. Honestly, if I ever get around to writing the Medieval!BillDad!AU, I'd declare this story non-canon because from a storytelling perspective, it would be better if Bill actually did care about Dipper but was just really incompetent as opposed to Bill being 100% horrible towards Dipper. I don't even want to imagine how such an intensely traumatized Dipper would turn out.
> 
> Enjoy the fruits of my sick, twisted mind! 
> 
> LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT MORE


End file.
